In such plug connectors with a prescribed grid dimension, e.g. according to IEC 1076-4-100, information signals are normally transmitted at each contact point--which respectively consists of a press-in pin of the blade connector, the blade contact, the spring contact and the press-in pin of the spring clip. This arrangement is used because, in the transmission of information signals, an optimally high number of transmission channels are required, and the information signals are low power signals. However, the previously mentioned plug connectors, such as the 2.5-millimeter grid dimension according to IEC 1076-4-100, are not suitable for a transmission of high current signals at each contact point because of high operating temperatures.
Therefore, there is a need for a plug connector for connecting two circuit boards with a plurality of blade contacts that can be effectively used to transmit high amperage signals.